


sweet disposition

by itisjosh



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Angel!Tommy, Beekeeping, Best Friends, Bonding, Demon Hunters, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, Familiars, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gods, Hatred, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, Past Lives, Past War, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovered Memories, Trust Issues, demon!tubbo, different povs probably, finn & ant are familiars lmao, god is my alter ego, i'm ambitious ok, ngl techno is just here for the ride, phil runs a bakery, tommy "helps", tubbo runs his own flower shop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: Demons and angels have always been considered enemies of each other; yin to yang, fire to water, chaos to peace. Angels have always been hailed as humanity's saviours, the ones who chased the demons out of Heaven and into Hell for their sins.However, not all of that is true. Friendship can be found in the most unlikely of places, if you're just willing to try.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 60
Kudos: 415





	1. hiccup

_Tubbo whirls around, wings fluttering behind him. He stares at the bodies in front of him, hands trembling. "No.." he falls to the ground, his knees burning and blistering against the surface of Hell. "Please, no.." he whispers, digging his fingers into the scorching dirt. "Why?" Tubbo asks to no one in particular, staring at the dead bodies of his friends, his family. He lost so many of them. So many of them are gone, and all they wanted was to..why did they have to fight? He doesn't even remember. Why did they fight? Why did they have to fight against the angels, against god, against..what was the point? Was it freedom? Was it because they had nothing better to do? Why did the angels target them? Why did they slaughter the demons, Tubbo's people, like they meant nothing?_

_He drags himself to the body of Eret, his older brother, his best friend. "You're gonna be okay," Tubbo promises him, cradling the man's head to his chest. "Promise, Eret. You'll be fine. It's okay. We're demons, right? We can't die, right? That's, like, our thing. We're gonna be okay. We'll make it through this." He swears it, he won't let anymore of his friends die. Tubbo sets Eret down, gently placing his head back against the ground. He stands up, his legs shaking so hard he almost collapses. He turns, staring at the blinding lights and eyes of the angels who stare back at him. Tubbo wants to kill them, he wants to scream and shout and make it known how much he hates them. But that's already known, isn't it?_

_With another second passing, Tubbo turns away, dragging himself off into the depths of the unknown, his wings dragging against the ground behind him._

* * *

Tubbo has never minded pretending to be human. He likes it a lot, actually. He doesn't have to deal with all of the war, all of the blood and loss and _murder_. Tubbo knows that it was important, that the war was because they had to fight for their lives, but..it was hard. He lost so many of his friends. He watched so many of his friends die, and it was just..it was bad, that's what it was. Tubbo sighs, running his hands along the side of his counter top. "Finn?" He calls, watching as his familiar stalks out of his room. The flower shop he runs doubles as his home, which is nice. Tubbo doesn't mind leaving, but he's still not great at interacting with humans. It's still difficult for him to not slip up, or say the wrong thing, or accidentally mention that he's not quite like them. Finn leaps onto the counter, rubbing up against Tubbo's cheek. "Hi," he giggles, scratching the top of his head. "See anything new?"

"Nah," Finn sighs, leaning back on his back legs. Tubbo blinks, and then Finn's in his human form, legs hanging off the counter. "The bakery across the street is kind of suspicious," Finn mutters, glaring at it. His hair's getting a lot longer, recently. "I'm not sure if they're angels or not, but I think we shouldn't go there. Just in case."

"Yeah," Tubbo agrees softly, holding out his finger as a bee buzzes along, landing gently onto him. Tubbo smiles, letting the bee crawl up and down his hand. "It's been so long, you'd think that they'd get over themselves, huh?" He sighs, watching as the bee flutters off, landing onto a petal of a sunflower. "Why're they so insistent on trying to kill us?" Finn shrugs, picking up a rose. "Don't touch that," Tubbo scowls at him, swatting at his familiar's hand. "Those are for _customers_ , Finn. Not you." 

Finn turns back, grinning at him. "What if I'm the customer?"

"You're _not_."

"But what if I was?" Tubbo levels him with the most unimpressed look he can manage. 

"I'd kick you out." Finn gasps, clutching at his heart, looking absolutely betrayed. Tubbo's got no clue how the hell he manages to pull off that face. 

"You'd never!" Finn protests, leaping off of the counter. "You love me too much to ever do something like that. I'm the best friend you've got in the entire world. I'm amazing," he beams, furiously making hand gestures that probably mean something. "This is just classism."

"We're-" Tubbo sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Finn, it's not my fault you can shape-shift into a _cat_. Finn, that's, like, the requirement to be a familiar. I can't shape-shift into a cat, Finn. I can't shape-shift into _any_ animal!" He puts the rose back to where it had been, scowling at his friend. "You're just jealous because I-" Tubbo stops talking when he hears the door open, the bell ringing. "Hello!" He beams, glancing at Finn, who's back in his cat form. He doesn't recognize the man who walked in. "Have you come here before?"

The man shakes his head, silently staring at the flowers along the walls. "Uh, no," Tubbo blinks. Oh, his voice is deep. "You the owner? You seem kinda..young." Tubbo smiles. He gets that a lot. Maybe choosing to look like a sixteen year old wasn't the best idea, but it's too late to change it right now. 

"I am," he assures the man. "I'm Tubbo. What do you need? Have any ideas? Anything new happen, something exciting?" The man shakes his head again, scuffing his feet against the ground. "That's alright. I can stop talking if you just want to look." Tubbo smiles, patting the counter. Finn pads over to him, leaping up onto it. 

"Techno," the man mutters. "I'm Techno. You look like you're about the same age as my little brother."

Tubbo raises an eyebrow. "What's his name?"

"Tommy," Techno smiles. "We run the bakery across the street from here. Uh, my dad sent me to check out your place. To introduce myself, or whatever," Techno glances away, sighing. "So, yeah. I'm Techno. Dad's name is Phil. I'm the oldest, Wilbur's the second oldest, Tommy's the child. Can I, like..I don't know," he heaves a sigh, clearly nervous. Why's he nervous? "Buy a flower, or somethin'? Just so I can prove that I came here."

"Of course!" Tubbo beams, picking the rose back up. He sets it in front of Finn, who grabs it in his mouth. Finn leaps off of the counter, trotting on over to Techno. "You don't have to pay for that, don't worry. First few are free," Tubbo promises, smiling at Techno leans down to grab the rose. "I'll have to come and visit your place sometime! I haven't been there yet." 

Techno nods, setting the rose in his shirt pocket. "Yeah. Alright, thanks, man. See you later." He turns away, waving a hand before he leaves, the bell dinging behind him. 

"..and you're sure they're angels?" Tubbo looks down at Finn, who's back to his normal form. "He wasn't an angel, Finn. He was a human. Techno's not an angel, or a demon, for that matter." Finn frowns, tapping his chin.

"Fuck, man," he shrugs. "I've got no clue, then. I could have sworn I felt something over there, but I.." he frowns even more, glaring past the door. "Just because he's not an angel doesn't mean there aren't angels there. He said that he had two little brothers and a dad? He could be adopted. A family of angels adopting a human kid isn't unheard of." 

Tubbo frowns, silently agreeing. "Yeah. I just.." he sighs. "I wish that I knew for sure. He seems so nice, Finn!" Tubbo taps his fingers against the counter, nervousness bubbling his his chest. "I don't want to be hunted down again, Finn. It's not fair that angels are hailed as heroes, and we're just.." he scoffs. "The bad guys. We're not, right?" Tubbo asks. "We're..we aren't. We fought for what we thought was right, and we..and those beliefs differed from the norm. And then we got fucking slaughtered. We never stood a chance."

"We never did," Finn sighs, sadness lacing his voice. "Listen, I'll check it out," he promises. "It'll be safer for me than it'll be for you. Familiars aren't normally targeted." Tubbo sighs. He knows that's true. He knows it, but it..it doesn't make him feel any better. He can't lose Finn, too. Not after he lost everyone else. 

"Be safe, okay?" Tubbo murmurs. "Promise me you'll come back." Finn beams at him, his eyes twinkling.

"I always do."


	2. swim

_"Yeah!" Tommy screams, his eyes blazing in the darkness. "Get the fuck out of here! You soulsuckers! Pieces of shit, fucking burn and die in your graves!" He shouts, adrenaline rushing through him, coursing through his veins. "Bastards!" He stares at the demons trudging off, stepping over the bodies. Some of them trip and fall, some of them don't get back up. Others start to crawl, dragging themselves away from the battle. Tommy knew that they would win. He knew he was fighting for what was right, he knew it. He knew that he wasn't going to lose, that the angels were right. "Fucking demons!" He snarls, wings beating behind him._

_"Stop it," Phil tells him, clamping a hand down on his shoulder. "Be a good person, Tommy," he hisses, tightening his grip. "You know better. They were wrong. They didn't understand. It isn't right to kill them."_

_Tommy stares at him, fury bubbling through him. "What the fuck, Phil? What, are you on their side now? You sure as fuck weren't when we were fighting them yesterday." Phil rolls his eyes, his entire posture changing into something much more dangerous._

_"Angels are supposed to be respected. Telling the demons to go and kill themselves after we've already won the war is dishonourable and gross. You know that. Go home, Tommy," Phil shakes his head. "The war's over."_

* * *

"Order!" Tommy shouts, grabbing two pots. He gives Phil half a second before he slams them together, getting enraged looks from the rest of his family. "We've got a big day today, lads!" He grins, setting the pots back down. "New branch of competition just set up in the west," Tommy leans back, clapping his hands together. "I say we start stabbin' shit." 

Phil sighs, looking entirely too exhausted. Tommy just keeps grinning, excitement rolling off of him in waves. "We're not going to murder them, Tommy," Phil chides, shooing him away from the kitchen. "Go open up the shop. Will!" Tommy scampers off before Techno can put him in a headlock, disappearing out of main room and into the lobby. It's not really much of a shop, but it's home. Home? Tommy shrugs to himself, flipping the sign on the door. He stares out at the flower shop across the street, wrinkling his nose. He's fairly certain it's ran by a fucking demon, and that's just bullshit. Demons should have never been allowed to go off on their own. It's ridiculous. Whatever. He sighs, turning back to face the lobby. 

Demons weren't supposed to survive. They're lucky that the angels stopped. They're lucky that Phil made them stop. Tommy glances back at the flower shop, spotting a cat slip past the door, trudging its way towards the bakery. He raises an eyebrow, frowning a little more. The fuck? "Ant," Tommy clears his throat, watching as his familiar trots over to his side. "That a familiar?" Ant looks up at him, flicking an ear.

"Yeah?" Ant lashes his tail, bouncing on his paws a bit. "Not one of ours."

"Didn't fuckin' think so," Tommy snarls, cracking his knuckles. "Dad!"

"What?" Phil calls back. 

"I'm gonna..gonna head out for a bit! Speak to our _neighbour_." 

" _Don't_ ," Phil's voice deepens, a warning tone edging its way into his words. "Tommy-"

"Bye!" He shouts, scooping up Ant as he rushes out of the bakery. Tommy sprints past the familiar, a massive, cinnamon-coloured maine coon. Ant hisses down at it, and the familiar just blinks back up at him. "Shut up," Tommy flicks the side of Ant's face, annoyance pressing in his head. "Don't tip him off anymore than he already is." 

Ant scoffs, whacking him in the face with his tail. "He already knows why we're coming here. He's trailing us, Tommy. Should've brought Phil."

"Phil's a demon sympathizer," Tommy reminds him. "And Will's on the track to becoming one, too. We fought a war against them!" He scoffs. "If they liked the demons so much, why didn't they join them in the war?" He shakes his head. Tommy loves his dad, he loves his older brother. But _fuck_ , they're get on his nerves so much. Tommy nearly slams open the door to the demon's flower shop, rage flowing through his veins. "Listen, you son of a b-"

The boy, the _demon_ , smiles back at him, politely holding up a rose. "Hello, to you, too," the demon laughs, patting his counter. His familiar leaps up onto it, fangs bared at Tommy and Ant. "You brother, Techno, he stopped by to say hello to me. You're Tommy, right? Or are you Wilbur? You look about the same age as I do." Tommy wants to punch him in the face, he wants to bludgeon the bastard to death. To wipe his kind off of the face of existence, to finally purge them of life. He should have done that a long, long time ago. 

"Why the fuck are you spouting shit?" Tommy stalks forward, slamming his hands down on the counter. "You know damn well why I'm here, _demon_."

"It's Tubbo, angel," the demon tells him, his smile still on his face. Stupid, arrogant bastard. Every demon is a scourge to the earth, a scourge to the _universe_. There's a reason they went to war. "This is Finn," Tubbo points to his familiar, patting him on the head. "I like your familiar! I haven't seen a siamese familiar before. What's his name?"

"What the _fuck_ is with you?" Tommy snarls, jabbing a finger at Tubbo's chest. "Who the hell do you think you are? Did you really think I wouldn't sniff you out? You're a goddamn infernal _pest_ , a mistake, a waste of _air_ ," he scoffs, his hands shaking. He wants to kill him. It's been so long since he ridded the world of a demon. "The fuck are you acting so friendly for? We had a _war_ , demon. We fought. I made sure to burn your friends alive."

Tubbo shifts, his smile dropping off of his face. "Listen, man," Tubbo shakes his head, clenching his hands into fists. "You don't have to be like that. We were just..we were just fighting for what we thought was right. What _was_ right," he mumbles, tapping his fingers against the table a little faster. "I've been here for a long time, Tommy. I'm not going to get scared out by an angel who thinks he's the shit," Tubbo stares at him, eyes narrowed. "I don't have any bad feelings about angels, or the war. I..it's over, isn't it? War's been done for a long time now. I'm not going to stir something up because of old feelings. I don't regret any of the things I've done. I don't regret the war." 

Tommy takes a step back, swallowing back his words. "I.."

"I'm not here to make you upset," Tubbo continues. "I like being here! I love this place, I love my home here," he murmurs. "I like being here. I like being a human, I like being someone who belongs. I miss my friends," he looks up, eyes shimmering. "I miss my brother. I think he might be alive, but I don't know. I know we all got a second chance, or at least..most of us did. His name was Eret," Tubbo tells him. "He was the nicest person I've ever met. He liked to laugh and tell long stories and he'd always joke about a friend of his. His friend..I think he was an angel. Eret never cared," Tubbo shakes his head. "He never cared about the fucking bullshit rules, the norms that were in place. He'd be friends with whoever he wanted to, and no one could tell him otherwise."

"Listen, I-"

"No," Tubbo interrupts. "No. You listen to _me_. I lost so many of my friends, I lost my brother. He lost his life and his friends and.." he turns away. "We're not made to fight, Tommy. That was never why we were created. We're _weak_ , Tommy. We're just flesh. We were never made to fight." 

Tommy breathes out, anger dissipating. How did he..why does the _demon_ make a point? "We're not weak," he swallows. "We're not. We're strong."

"I don't think so," Tubbo shakes his head. "We're just like humans, Tommy. We just have some more decorations than they do."

"Maybe," he doesn't understand how all of his anger just..disappeared. "I still hate you."

"That's okay," Tubbo smiles. "I think you're funny."

"What?"

"Your laugh," he explains. "I've been to your bakery before. The customers like you."

Tommy snorts, smiling as he leans against Tubbo's table. "Nah. They're there for Wilbur. They're in love with him, the charismatic bastard. I'm just there for familial shit, you know?"

"I do. Techno's a human."

"He is," Tommy confirms. "The rest of us aren't. Techno doesn't know, either. I don't think dad wants him to know." 

Tubbo nods. "What's your name?" He smiles down at Ant. "Finn's been with me for a..couple thousand years now, has it been?" Finn shrugs, and _what the fuck how did Tommy not notice him changing into human form_.

"I guess. Give or take a couple millenium." Finn sighs, draping himself off of the counter, holding his hand out for a bee. A bee?

"You've, uh," Tommy clears his throat. "You've got an infestation." Tubbo frowns, but it's replaced with a grin a second later. 

"Oh, no! These are my bees!" He beams, holding out a hand. A few bees land on his fingers, waddling up his arm. "His name is Spinz! And he's Spoonz, and that's Spinz two point oh, and tha-"

Tommy laughs, holding up his hands. "Okay, okay, big man, I gotcha. I gotcha. Listen, I.." he sighs, glancing back out of the flower shop. "Sorry for how I came in here. You've gotta understand, right?" Tubbo smiles, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder.

"Of course I do. Feel free to come here anytime, Tommy, okay? It'd be nice to have a friend other than _him_." He grins at Finn, who flips him off. 

Tommy nods, entirely unsure of how he's supposed to feel. 

_Fuck_.


	3. blue

_Tubbo collapses, his wings igniting behind him. He lays on the ground, exhaustion taking over. He can't move. He's so, so tired. Why is he so tired? Tubbo tries to drag himself along the ground, digging his nails into the scorched earth. He looks up, nearly blinding himself at the sight of an angel standing above him. Oh. This is it, then. He thought the war was over. Tubbo wishes he could be surprised. He wishes that he hadn't expected this. "It's okay," the angel murmurs, crouching down next to him. "I've got you. You'll be fine."_

_"Why.."  
_

_"War's over, right?" The angel asks, nearly smiling. "No point in letting more people hurt and die," Tubbo feels the ground under him cool, pain ebbing away in his body. His wings raise, fluttering weakly for a second. The exhaustion floods out of his body, an energetic feeling replacing it. "There. Go on. Be safe, okay? Good luck out there, demon."_

_"Th- thank you, angel." Tubbo whispers, pushing himself off of the ground. He stares at the angel for a few more seconds before it hurts, trudging off into the distance, hopefulness blooming in his chest._

* * *

Ever since Tommy came into his shop to kill him, things got a lot better. Which is ridiculous, Tubbo thinks. Almost being murdered shouldn't open a floodgate to good things, but it did. He's not going to complain - he's happy about it. Tubbo loves Finn, really, he does. But sometimes..sometimes he gets lonely, only having one friend in his entire life. 

"Who the fuck named it _pita_ bread? Seriously, that's the stupidest fuckin' name I've ever heard, and I've been around since forever. Seriously, it's bullshit, man. Humans are so scuffed, dude. It's ridiculous, I've never even considered calling bread _pita_. Like, white bread makes sense, I guess. Why can't we just call it _bread_? 'Cause that's all it is, you know? It's just bread. Ever feel that way with flowers, since they're all just..y'know, flowers?" 

Tubbo smiles, watching as Spinz wanders up his finger. "Nah. Flowers all have special meanings. And so do their colours!" He closes his eyes, smiling even more. "Like red can symbolize both love and war, and purple is royalty. White flowers are mostly used for funerals. If you sent them to a hospital, you'd probably get fired. White flowers aren't meant for hospitals," he remembers when he was first told that. He had almost made that mistake. "And there are a lot of rules. You could send a group of flowers together, and they could hold an entire message in them!" Tubbo beams. "You can express so much with flowers."

Tommy snorts, leaning back up next to him. "I guess. But _bread_ , really? You can't fucking express shit in bread."

"True," he giggles, cracking open an eye. "That's the only thing you're upset about? That humans called it pita bread?"

"Yes," Tommy confirms. "Humans are stupid. Minus Techno, he's the only exception. I swear, they act like fuckin' children." Tubbo rolls his eyes, watching as Spinz takes off. 

"They kind of are," he offers. "They haven't been around as long as we have," Tubbo shrugs. "Not like it's their fault, you know, but still. Right?"

Tommy is quiet for a bit, nodding after a couple of seconds. "Yeah, I suppose. You've spent a lot of time thinking about them, then?" Tubbo shrugs again, watching Finn and Ant talk from the other side of the room. 

"Not really. I don't think about it that much. But, I mean..you know. In the whole scheme of things, they're kinda like kids. They don't have as much experience as we do, and they never will. 'Cause we can't die, either. Or, um..not naturally," Tubbo adds. "Have you talked to God?" Tommy grins at him, eyes shining with humour. 

"God told me to eat shit and die the last time I talked to him," he snorts, leaning back. "Yeah. no. God doesn't talk to me that much. God doesn't talk to anyone that much. I think he just up and left, actually," he scowls. "Fucking bastard. Wonder if he's even still alive." Tubbo shrugs, quietly pondering over it. God was nice the few times he talked to him alone. He didn't have a good attention span and talked about things Tubbo didn't know about, but he still was nice. 

"Isn't he tied to our lives? Since he made us, right? If he died, we'd die." Tommy frowns.

"Maybe. I can't remember. I haven't talked to the big man in a long time," he shrugs. "What does that one mean?" Tommy points at a gladiolus. Tubbo grins. 

"That's a sword lily!" He beams. "Or a gladiolus, technically. But I like sword lily better," he hums. "It means to pierce through the heart, courage, strength. But lilies can be associated with love, so that can mean.." he pauses. "To pierce through the heart with love." 

Tommy scoffs. "That's dumb." Tubbo smiles, softly humming to himself.

"Yeah. It is."

* * *

Tubbo is terrified, to say the least. 

Tommy's dragging him by the arm, tugging him into the bakery. "Father!" Tommy shouts, Ant and Finn scrambling at their feet. "I've brought a guest!"

"Oh?" Tommy's dad, Phil, asks, his voice distant. "What's their name? Age? Occupation? You can't keep bringing stray cats into the b-" Tubbo nearly has a heart attack when he sees the man's face. The _angel's_ face. "I..hello," Phil looks at him, shock clearly written on his face. "You.."

"You were the one who..who saved me." Tubbo chokes out. "You saved my life." 

Phil gives him the softest smile Tubbo's ever seen, his eyes just as soft. "Well, of course I did. War was over, right?" Phil grins, looking at Tommy. "You finally got over yourself?" Tommy snorts, flicking the side of Tubbo's face.

"Nah. Still hate him, still hate what he is. Not sure how the fuck he managed to wrangle me into doing this, bu-"

"You wanted to bring me here!" Tubbo protests. Tommy glares at him, wrinkling his nose. "Hi. Hi, Phil. Um, I'm Tubbo," he smiles. "That's Finn."

"Dad!" He hears another man shout, assuming that it's Wilbur. He watches as said man tumbles out from behind a counter, knife in hand. "Oh," Wilbur stops short. "Hello, Tommy. Father. Uh.."

"Tubbo."

"Tubbo," Wilbur nods. "I'm Wilbur. Techno's chasing me right now," he informs them all, very calmly. "It's lovely to meet you, Tubbo. Is this little shit giving you issues?" He plants his hand on top of Tommy's hair, ruffling it. 

"I am _not_ ," Tommy swats at his hand, scowling even more. "You're jus-"

"Wilbur!" Techno screams, his voice booming in the bakery. Holy hell, he's _loud_. "I'm gonna fuckin' _murder_ you!"

Wilbur grins at him, eyes twinkling. "Well, I've got to go. Bye!" And then he's gone, darting out the door. Techno scrambles past them a second later, not even looking at them. Phil sighs, closing his eyes for a second. 

"Well. Meet Wilbur and Techno," he claps his hands. "And welcome to the family, Tubbo. Feel free to come by whenever you want."

Tubbo grins back at him, excitement and joy threatening to overpower him. 

Finally, he thinks.

A family.


End file.
